In current content delivery/media distribution systems, providers make services available over proprietary networks, so that devices operating on their networks will have the ability to receive those services. Some providers may be billing and customer service (BCS) providers.
For a typical portable device, the entire relationship between the customer and the network may be managed by a BCS provider exclusively. Oftentimes, the device has a subsidy associated with the user's agreement relating to the primary or initiating network service agreement. This results in the customer buying all services via the primary network's BCS provider. This situation may be acceptable, when the voice, data, and media networks have a single ownership. However, as devices gain access to multiple networks, there is an increasing need to support multiple content packagers and BCS providers. In addition, BCS providers may decide to change packages and the content of those packages.
Therefore, what is needed is a system to distribute content to a device on a data network that supports multiple content packagers and customer service entities in a flexible manner.